Question: The area of a square is $36$ square units. How long is each side?
Solution: $\text{? }$ $\text{? }$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 36\text{ } $ $ {6} \times {6} = 36\text{ } $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $6$ units long.